Sorge und Freude
by Saavek
Summary: Sorge und Freude liegen oft nahe beieinander. Während sich Captain Kira über eine schwere Seuche auf Bajor Sorgen macht, kann sie sich gleichzeitig auch über die Rückkehr Odos von den Gründern freuen. Ebenfalls nahe beieinander liegen Sorge und Freude bei Julian Bashir und Ezri Dax, die Nachwuchs erwarten.
1. Kapitel 1 - Bajor

Diese Geschichte war mein Beitrag zum Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb 2010 der Star Trek Association.

 _Disclaimer: All characters belong to Paramount Pictures._

 **Kapitel 1 - Bajor**

Es war Frühling in Dakhur. Eine Zeit, die sie als Kind sehr gemocht hatte. Doch die Cardassianer nahmen dem Planeten seine Schätze und dem Frühling seine Unschuld. Sie machten aus den Bajoranern ein Volk ohne Freiheit und aus dem Mädchen, das sie einst war, eine Kämpferin für die Freiheit ihres Volkes.

Für die Bajoraner endete diese dunkle Zeit vor nunmehr neun Jahren. Doch für Kira Nerys war sie noch nicht vorbei. Die geistigen Narben heilten nur langsam. Sie konnte den Frühling nie mehr so unbeschwert genießen wie damals als kleines Mädchen. Jedes Jahr, wenn die Bajoraner mit einem Fest das Erwachen der Natur feierten, saß sie unter dem großen Maka'ba-Baum, auf dem sie als Kind oft herum geklettert war, und dachte mit schwermütigem Herzen über die Zukunft ihres Volkes nach. Als Captain der Raumstation Deep Space Nine trug sie diesbezüglich sehr viel Verantwortung.

Doch in diesem Jahr war es anders. Die Luft war erfüllt von den ersten warmen Strahlen der bajoranischen Sonne, vom Gesang der Vögel und vom Duft der Maka'ba-Blüten. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fühlte sich ihr Herz leicht und unbeschwert an. Sie fühlte, dass dieser Tag eine große Freude bringen würde.

Nerys beschloss zu meditieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen, legte die Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel und ließ all die Eindrücke auf sich wirken. Da berührte etwas Weiches ihre Hand. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass eine Maka'ba-Blüte auf ihrer Hand gelandet war. Sie schillerte im Sonnenlicht. So etwas hatte Nerys noch nie gesehen. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte sie die Blüte vorsichtig. Sie war weich - ja, sie fühlte sich fast so an als bestünde sie aus einer Flüssigkeit.

Vor ihren Augen verwandelte sich die Blüte in eine gelartige goldfarbene Masse, welche ihr gut vertraut war. Zuletzt hatte Nerys sie vor zwei Jahren auf einem Planeten im Gamma-Quadranten gesehen. Als die Masse den Boden berührte, nahm sie dort eine noch vertrautere humanoide Form an. Nun wusste Nerys, welche große Freude dieser Tag ihr gebracht hatte.

"Hallo Nerys", sagte Odo, nachdem er seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen hatte. Er trug den gleichen eleganten Smoking, den er bei ihrem ersten Rendezvous getragen hatte. "Ich bin wieder da!"


	2. Kapitel 2 - Deep Space Nine, Krankenstat

**Kapitel 2 - Deep Space Nine, Krankenstation**

"Wo warst du?", fragte Ezri in einem leicht hysterischen Ton. "Ich habe eine halbe Stunde auf dich gewartet."

Julian versuchte seine Freundin zu beruhigen. "Ich war im Habitatring. Es gab einen medizinischen Notfall, der meine Anwesenheit erforderte."

"Hier gibt es auch einen medizinischen Notfall, der dich interessieren sollte."

"Warum hast du dich nicht von Dr. Telar untersuchen lassen?"

Statt einer Antwort schenkte Ezri ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick.

"Ok, ok", gab Julian klein bei, "ich untersuche dich natürlich höchstpersönlich."

Um einer weiteren Verschlechterung von Ezris Stimmung zuvorzukommen, griff Julian in sein Medkit und holte den medizinischen Tricorder heraus. Mit dem kleinen Handscanner fuhr er über Ezris Bauch.

"Ich kann dich beruhigen", sagte Julian nach wenigen Sekunden, "es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sein aufmunterndes Lächeln wollte jedoch nicht so wirklich bei der jungen Trill ankommen.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Ezri besorgt.

"Ganz sicher!"

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war der missbilligende Blick verschwunden. Stattdessen warf sich Ezri Julian an die Brust. Er legte tröstend seine Arme um sie.

"Ach, Julian", schluchzte die Trill, "was ist nur mit mir los? Warum bin ich nur so ... hypochondrisch?"

"Nein, du bist nicht hypochondrisch", beschwichtigte Julian. "Du bist nur sehr besorgt. Das ist alles."

Ezri schaute zu ihm auf, als gerade zwei Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

"Und soweit ich informiert bin, sind Stimmungsschwankungen und Besorgtheit ganz normal", sagte Julian, und während er ihre Tränen wegwischte, ergänzte er: "Diese Symptome scheinen bei Trill-Frauen nur viermal so stark ausgeprägt zu sein wie bei menschlichen Frauen."

Ein kleines Lächeln verirrte sich auf das Gesicht der jungen Trill.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, bei mir sind sie zehnmal so stark ausgeprägt", sagte sie. "Mich tröstet aber, dass ich diesen Zustand nur sieben Monate ertragen muss."

Julian wollte sich dem gerne anschließen, doch plagten ihn im Moment andere Sorgen.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Deep Space Nine, Promenade

**Kapitel 3 - Deep Space Nine, Promenade**

Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert seit seinem Abschied vor zwei Jahren. Lieutenant Ducane hatte die Sicherheitsabteilung während seiner Abwesenheit verantwortungsvoll weitergeführt. Das Treiben auf der Promenade war noch bunter als vor dem Dominion-Krieg. Und auch die Geschäfte in Quarks Bar florierten wie eh und je.

Der quirlige Ferengi war gerade dabei seinem treuesten Stammkunden den nächsten Drink zu servieren.

"Dass du mir aber nicht wieder auf dem Heimweg anfängst zu singen, Morn."

Der Lurianer wollte gerade zu einer seiner berüchtigten schlagfertigen Antworten ansetzen, als das Glas in seiner Hand seine Konsistenz verlor. Erschrocken ließ er das sich verflüssigende Objekt in seiner Hand fallen. Auch Quark hatte sich erschreckt, doch er setzte schnell ein grimmiges Gesicht auf, als er den ungebetenen Gast erkannte.

"Und ich hatte schon gehofft, sie würden in diesem Gründer-Ozean verloren gehen", begrüßte der Ferengi seinen liebsten Feind, als dieser gerade dabei war seine humanoide Form anzunehmen.

"Und ich hatte gehofft, sie in einer Arrestzelle zu finden, Quark", erwiderte der Formwandler mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Da sich unser beider Hoffnung leider nicht erfüllt hat ... Was führt Sie auf diese Seite des Wurmlochs?"

"Ich bin als offizieller Repräsentant der Gründer des Dominions in der Föderation ausgewählt worden."

"Oh, welch eine große Ehre", sagte Quark mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Lassen Sie sich den Ruhm nicht zu sehr zu Kopf steigen, Botschafter."

Odo genoss sichtlich, dass Quark ihn insgeheim um seine neue Berufung beneidete. Er kannte den Ferengi lange genug um die wahre Bedeutung hinter seinen spitzen Bemerkungen zu erkennen.

Morn, der zwischen den beiden guten alten Feinden saß, verfolgte interessiert das verbale Gefecht, das gerade seinem Höhepunkt entgegen ging.

"Als offizieller Botschafter des Dominions bin ich nun zwar kein Sicherheitsoffizier mehr, doch habe ich die Befugnis den lokalen Sicherheitsbeauftragten Individuen zu melden, die die Sicherheit meiner Position oder der Personen, mit denen ich zusammen arbeite, in irgendeiner Weise gefährden. Das schließt auch illegale Geschäfte mit ein", sagte Odo, wobei sein Grinsen noch mehr in die Breite wuchs.

Quark lachte abfällig. "Das haben Sie sich nur ausgedacht."

Odo erwiderte darauf nur dasselbe selbstsichere Grinsen wie zuvor.

"Das haben Sie doch, oder?"

"Ich wünsche Ihnen einen profitreichen Tag, Quark", antwortete der Formwandler und verließ gemütlichen Schrittes Quarks Bar.


	4. Kapitel 4 - Deep Space Nine, Krankenstat

**Kapitel 4 - Deep Space Nine, Krankenstation**

"Sagen Sie mir lieber, was wir haben und nicht, was wir nicht haben."

Captain Kira war ziemlich aufgebracht. Die angekündigten medizinischen Lieferungen von Andoria waren nur in der Hälfte der angeforderten Menge geliefert worden. Doktor Bashir war um Schadensbegrenzung bemüht - hauptsächlich an Kiras Nerven.

"Captain, es gab einen schweren Eissturm auf Andoria. Die Andorianer sind verpflichtet sich zuerst um ihre Leute zu kümmern."

"Mich interessiert nicht, dass sich ein paar Blauhäutige ihre Fühler verkühlt haben. Da unten leiden Bajoraner an einer der schlimmsten Seuchen seit der cardassianischen Besetzung und ich trage die Verantwortung, wenn sie den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben."

Bashir atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass er die Bajoranerin mit der nächsten Nachricht wenigstens etwas beruhigen konnte.

"Betazed hat angekündigt die ausgefallenen Güter auszugleichen."

"Und wie lange wird es dauern, bis der Transport hier eintrifft?"

"Sie schicken ihr schnellstes medizinisches Schiff."

"Wie lange, Doktor?"

"Etwa fünf Tage."

Kira ließ einen leisen Fluch auf Bajoranisch heraus.

"Captain, wir haben noch medizinische Güter in Frachtraum 4, die uns durch den Engpass bis zum Eintreffen des Transports helfen könnten, wenn wir sie ein wenig rationieren."

Die Hände in die Hüften stemmend warf ihm die Bajoranerin einen skeptischen Blick zu.

"Mit anderen Worten, Sie wollen die Medikamente zuteilen. Glauben Sie, Sie haben das Recht zu entscheiden wer leben darf und wer sterben muss."

"Nerys", versuchte Bashir sie nun im vertraulichen Ton zu beruhigen, "ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um allen zu helfen. Darauf habe ich einen Eid abgelegt."

Nun war es an Kira tief durchzuatmen. Eine Hand ging zur Stirn und fuhr durch ihr volles rotes Haar.

"Tut mir Leid, Julian", sagte sie etwas ruhiger. "Ich weiß, Sie geben Ihr Bestes. Es ist nur ... Ich bin es nicht gewohnt von anderen abhängig zu sein. Ich will etwas tun um den Leuten dort unten zu helfen."

"Das kann ich verstehen", sagte der Arzt verständnisvoll. "Nerys, ich glaube Sie sollten sich eine Pause gönnen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn ein Captain zu viel Stress ausgesetzt ist, auch in einer Krisensituation."

Kira nickte knapp.

"Ich werde mich für eine halbe Stunde in den Replimaten setzen und mir nochmal in Ruhe die letzten Berichte ansehen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ die Bajoranerin die Krankenstation. Bashir sah ihr nach und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Offenbar hatte sie ihn nicht ganz verstanden.

Während er beschloss selber mal eine Pause zu machen, aktivierte er seinen Kommunikator.

"Bashir an Dax. Ezri, ich glaube, ich habe einen Patienten für dich."


	5. Kapitel 5 - Deep Space Nine, Holosuite

**Kapitel 5 - Deep Space Nine, Holosuite**

Es herrschte eine entspannte Atmosphäre. Die Beleuchtung war leicht gedämpft, ein paar Gäste saßen an den Tischen und von der Bühne kam leise Jazzmusik. Im schwarzen Smoking betrat Odo Vic Fontaines Club.

Er erinnerte sich gerne an dieses Holosuite-Programm, hatte Vic ihm doch vor drei Jahren geholfen Nerys seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Hier hatten sie ihr erstes Rendezvous und hier hatten sie schon viele romantische Stunden verbracht. Seitdem war Vic zu einem guten Freund geworden, selbst wenn er nur aus Photonen und Kraftfeldern bestand. Doch spielte das für den Formwandler keine Rolle, bestand er doch selbst nicht aus Fleisch und Blut.

Vielleicht mag das ein Grund gewesen sein, warum er nun an einem der Tische saß. Vic hatte schon bemerkt, dass etwas mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte. Das Hologramm war spezialisiert darauf den Leuten ins Herz zu schauen, selbst wenn ihnen, wie im Fall von Odo, ein solches Organ fehlte.

"Hey Kumpel, lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte ihn Vic mit einem freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. "Was führt Sie in mein bescheidenes Etablissement?"

"Ich brauche einen Rat von einem Freund", antwortete Odo etwas zurückhaltend.

"Oh, ich verstehe. Es geht um Kira, richtig?"

"Bin ich so leicht durchschaubar?"

"Sie sitzen allein an dem Tisch, der am weitesten von der Bühne entfernt ist, Sie tragen den gleichen Smoking wie bei Ihrem ersten Rendezvous mit Kira und Ihr Blick verrät, dass Ihre Gedanken weit jenseits der Wände der Holosuite sind. Man kann in Ihnen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch."

Wie schon so oft staunte Odo über Vics einzigartige 'Menschenkenntnis'. Wenn man nicht wüsste, dass er ein Hologramm war, konnte man ihn für einen Betazoiden halten.

"Also, was bedrückt Sie, Odo?"

"Nun ..." Der Formwandler rang mit der Formulierung. Es war nicht leicht für ihn über seine Gefühle zu reden. Geduldig wartete Vic, der Odos Schwierigkeiten kannte, bis er die passenden Worte gefunden hatte.

"Wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, war ich die letzten zwei Jahre bei meinem Volk. Ich habe während der ganzen Zeit immer an Nerys gedacht. Ich hatte auf den Tag gewartet, da ich nach Deep Space Nine zurückkehren und sie wiedersehen könnte und ich hatte gehofft, sie würde genauso darauf warten. Doch jetzt wo dieser Tag da ist, hat sie keine Zeit für mich."

"Und nun fragen Sie sich, warum?!"

Odo nickte leicht.

"Kira ist jetzt Captain. Da hat sie nunmal viel zu tun."

"Nein, das ist es nicht", erwiderte Odo und schüttelte den Kopf. "Captain Sisko hatte im Dominion-Krieg nicht nur das Kommando über die Station, sondern auch über zahlreiche Operationen und er hatte Zeit für ein Privatleben."

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Kira gar kein Privatleben mehr hat?"

Die Frage musste vorerst unbeantwortet bleiben, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Holosuite und Doktor Bashir betrat, ebenfalls im Smoking, den Club.

"Odo, schön Sie wiederzusehen", rief der Arzt erfreut.

Odo rang sich ein kurzes Lächeln ab. Nicht, dass ihn das Wiedersehen nicht freute, doch seine Gedanken waren momentan bei einer anderen Person. Die Reaktion des Formwandlers irritierte Bashir.

"Ich wollte Sie und Vic ja nicht stören", sagte der Arzt, "aber eigentlich hatte ich diese Holosuite gebucht."

"Oh, tut mir leid, Doktor."

Bashir merkte, dass Odo die Situation peinlich war, denn er erhob sich eilig von seinem Stuhl.

"Bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen, Odo."

"Aber Sie wollten doch ..."

"Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Erzählen Sie mir doch, wie es Ihnen geht."

Bashir setzte sich und bot Odo ebenfalls einen Stuhl an, den der Formwandler etwas misstrauisch beäugte. Doch schließlich setzte er sich.

"Verzeihen Sie mir, Doktor", begann Odo schüchtern, "ich bin etwas in Gedanken."

"Wir unterhielten uns gerade über Kira", warf Vic ein.

"Ah, hat sie sich gefreut Sie wiederzusehen?", fragte Bashir.

"Nun ja ..."

Nun merkte auch der Arzt, dass mit Odo etwas nicht stimmte. Da Odo erneut keine Worte fand, übernahm Vic kurzerhand die Erklärung.

"Sie scheint wohl gerade sehr beschäftigt zu sein. Odo meinte, sie würde nicht mal mehr Zeit für ihr Privatleben haben."

Bashir verwunderte diese Information nicht.

"Denselben Eindruck hatte ich auch. Sie schien heute Morgen sehr gestresst zu sein. Ich habe Ezri gebeten mit ihr zu reden."

"Danke, Doktor", sagte Odo.

"Und wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Ihr Impfstoff hat gut gewirkt. Die Große Verbindung ist von dem Virus geheilt, den Sektion 31 damals entwickelt hat."

"Ich meinte eigentlich, ob Sie sich freuen wieder hier zu sein?"

"Oh!" Eine leichte Irritation schien sich bei Odo bemerkbar zu machen. "Eigentlich freue ich mich schon, wieder auf Deep Space Nine zu sein. Wie mir scheint, brauche ich aber noch etwas Zeit um mich wieder an das Leben mit Solids zu gewöhnen."

"Das scheint ihr zwei gemeinsam zu haben", meldete sich Vic. "Egal ob Formwandler oder Mensch, ihr braucht Zeit um euch an eine neue Situation zu gewöhnen."

Odo blickte verwundert zu dem Hologramm.

"Welche neue Situation meinen Sie bei Doktor Bashir?"

"Hat er Ihnen noch nicht davon erzählt? Unser langjähriger Junggeselle Julian wird demnächst Vater."

"Gratulation, Doktor", sagte Odo an den Arzt gewandt.

Bashir wurde verlegen. Nun war es an Odo sich über Bashirs Reaktion zu verwundern.

"Freuen Sie sich nicht auf das Kind?"

"Wie Vic bereits gesagt hat, ist es eine neue Situation für mich. Ich bin vor allem nicht sicher, ob ich ein guter Vater sein werde. Ich bin Arzt und kein Babysitter."

"Es ist ein wunderbares Privileg Vater zu werden. Ich freue mich wirklich für Sie, Doktor." Odo schenkte dem Arzt ein wohlwollendes Lächeln. "Nerys und ich könnten nie Kinder haben. Aber ich erinnere mich noch gut an das Formwandler-Baby." Odos Blick wanderte in die Vergangenheit.

"Anfangs war es schon schwierig, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich ihm helfen sollte. Aber sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freute, als der kleine Wechselbalg versuchte mein Gesicht zu imitieren." Odos Lächeln wuchs bei diesen Worten in die Breite.

"Seien Sie einfach Sie selbst", riet er Bashir, "und machen Sie alles mit Liebe."

Nachdenklich nickte der Arzt. "Danke für Ihren Rat, Odo. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."


	6. Kapitel 6 - Deep Space Nine, Replimat

**Kapitel 6 - Deep Space Nine, Replimat**

Das kleine Leben in ihr machte ihr schon sehr zu schaffen, musste es sich ja auch noch den Platz mit ihrem Symbionten teilen. Immer wieder spürte sie ein Drücken, das sich von ihrem Bauchraum nach oben zum Symbionten und bis zum Magen ausbreitete. Deswegen kam es schon öfters vor, dass sie sich in einer nahe gelegenen Toilette wiederfand. Auf der Promenade kannte sie mittlerweile alle sanitären Einrichtungen. Aber glücklicherweise waren die Übelkeitsattacken nicht so schlimm, wie sie es bereits von einigen ihrer menschlichen Kolleginnen gehört hatte. Stattdessen machten sich so langsam die für Trill typischen Nebenwirkungen der Schwangerschaft bemerkbar. Doch diese Probleme waren jetzt nebensächlich. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Stationscounselor waren nun gefragt.

Schon von weitem konnte sie den roten Uniformpulli ausmachen. Kira saß, gekleidet in der legeren Uniformweste des Captains, über drei PADDs gebeugt an einem der Tische im Replimaten, eine Tasse mittlerweile kalten Raktajinos vor sich stehend.

"Ok, Ezri", sagte sie zu sich selbst, "nur Mut. Sie wird dich schon nicht beißen."

Sie wusste aus langjähriger eigener und Jadzias Erfahrung, dass Kira Nerys unter Stress manchmal recht ungenießbar sein konnte - besonders wenn man vorhatte ihr Vorschriften zu machen. Ezri setzte ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln auf und legte bedächtigen Schrittes die letzten Meter bis zu Kiras Tisch zurück.

"Guten Tag, Captain", grüßte die Trill formell.

Kira blickte kurz von ihren PADDs auf. Als sie sah, wer sie bei der Arbeit störte, lächelte auch sie. Das gab neuen Mut.

"Hallo, Ezri, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich Sie dasselbe fragen."

Im Blick der Bajoranerin zeichnete sich eine unausgesprochene Frage ab. Hatte sie ihre Absichten durchschaut? Ezri versuchte sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich habe gehört, dass Sie derzeit sehr unter Stress stehen und ..."

"... und nun sind Sie hier um mir bei der Stressbewältigung zu helfen."

Sie war also durchschaut. Verlegen blickte Ezri auf die Tasse mit dem Raktajino.

"Das ist lieb gemeint von Ihnen", sagte Kira freundlich, "aber ich brauche ein gewisses Maß an Stress um effizient arbeiten zu können."

Ezri blickte nun wieder in das Gesicht der Bajoranerin.

"Mich beunruhigt nur, dass Ihr 'Maß' sehr groß ist. Sie halsen sich viel zu viel Arbeit auf. Wie viel Schlaf hatten Sie innerhalb der letzten 78 Stunden?"

Kira rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn über ihrer geriffelten Nase.

"Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Manchmal habe ich nachts das Gefühl stundenlang nicht einschlafen zu können. Dann schlafe ich mal zwei Stunden am Vormittag, eine Stunde am Nachmittag ..."

Inzwischen hatte sich Ezri an den Tisch gesetzt.

"Mit anderen Worten: Seitdem die Seuche in der Rakantha-Provinz ausgebrochen ist, haben Sie so gut wie nicht geschlafen."

"Meine Gesundheit ist nicht so wichtig wie das Leben hunderter Bajoraner."

"Ihre Selbstlosigkeit ist bewundernswert, Captain, aber Ihre Gesundheit ist ebenso wichtig. Das Leiden der Bevölkerung in Rakantha geht mir auch sehr nahe. Das bajoranische Volk würde aber sicherlich genauso leiden, wenn einem seiner wichtigsten Offiziere etwas zustoßen würde."

Das gab Kira zu denken. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn des Gespräches legte sie die PADDs aus der Hand und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte über Ezri hinweg zu dem Treiben auf der Promenade und gleichzeitig auch zurück in der Zeit.

"Seit dem Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation fühle ich mich manchmal so, als würde das Wohl des gesamten bajoranischen Volkes auf meinen Schultern ruhen", sagte sie erschöpft.

"Muss wohl an der Uniform liegen", erwiderte Ezri scherzhaft.

Kiras Blick kehrte zu der jungen Trill zurück und kurz darauf auch ihr Lächeln.

"Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Diese Uniform kann einen wirklich erdrücken."

"Warum legen Sie sie nicht einfach mal für ein paar Tage ab? Commander Vaughn kann die Hilfsmaßnahmen für Rakantha genauso gut koordinieren. Ich kenne da jemanden, der sich bestimmt sehr freuen würde, wenn er Sie Ihre Sorgen für eine Weile vergessen lassen könnte."

"Odo", sagte Kira lächelnd. "Oh, ich habe Ihn viel zu sehr vernachlässigt, seit er wieder zurück ist. Das werde ich schnellstens wieder gut machen. Ich danke Ihnen, Ezri."

"Nichts zu danken, Captain. Das ist meine Aufgabe."

"Sie haben aber noch eine andere wichtige Verpflichtung", sagte Kira mit einem Blick auf Ezris Bauch. "Wie geht es Ihnen und dem Kind?"

"Bisher eigentlich ganz gut", antwortete die Trill und streichelte dabei ihren Bauch. "Ich bin nur gerade damit beschäftigt Julian mit meinen überdimensionalen Sorgen auf die Nerven zu gehen."

"Es ist ganz normal, dass man sich Sorgen macht. Bei manchen ist es eben etwas schwächer ausgeprägt und bei anderen etwas stärker. Gibt es bei den Trill auch irgendwelche Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden? Als ich damals Kirayoshi ausgetragen habe, hatte ich ständig diesen lästigen Niesreiz."

Ezri lachte. Sie rief sich wohl gerade Jadzias Erinnerungen vor Augen.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Bei mir fangen nur langsam meine Flecken an zu jucken. Julian will mir eine Salbe geben, die den Juckreiz etwas mildern soll, wenn ich sie jeden Abend auftrage."

"Warum lassen Sie sich nicht von Julian einsalben? Das wäre bestimmt eine sehr schöne Erfahrung für Sie beide."

"Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich ihn dann wieder mit meinen Sorgen belaste."

Kira legte ihre Hand auf die der jungen Trill.

"Ich kann Ihnen aus eigener Erfahrung sagen: Es gibt nichts Schöneres als einen liebevollen Mann, der einem die anstrengenden Monate etwas leichter machen kann. Und für Julian wäre es sicherlich auch sehr schön auf diese Weise einen ersten Kontakt zu seinem Kind aufzubauen."

Ezri nickte. Die Idee schien ihr zu gefallen. Manchmal brauchte eben auch ein Counselor einen Rat.


	7. Kapitel 7 - Bajor

**Kapitel 7 - Bajor**

Die ersten Herbsttage färbten die Blätter in Rakantha. Die schwere Seuche war dank der schnellen Hilfe der Föderation bald eingedämmt. Kira Nerys besuchte regelmäßig die betroffenen Städte um sich über die aktuelle Lage zu informieren. Sie war sehr froh, dass Odo stets an ihrer Seite war. Er half ihr die tragischen Schicksale mancher Familien besser zu verarbeiten und sie spüren zu lassen, dass sie nicht die Verantwortung für deren Leid trug.

Besonders das Schicksal einer Familie bewegte sie sehr. Sie hatten eine Tochter, Mira, in dem gleichen Alter wie sie selbst damals war, als die Cardassianer ihr ihre Mutter nahmen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte es während der Seuche schwer getroffen, genauer gesagt, die Hornhaut ihrer Augen. Ihr drohte bereits die Erblindung, doch dank der medizinischen Hilfe der Föderation konnte ihr geholfen werden. Dennoch war Nerys in Sorge.

"Odo, ich muss die ganze Zeit an die kleine Mira denken."

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte der Formwandler besorgt.

"Wenn ich sie ansehe, dann sehe ich mich und die Kindheit, die ich niemals hatte. Ich wünsche mir für sie, dass sie unbeschwert aufwachsen kann, frei von Sorge und Bedrängnissen."

"Das wird sie, Nerys."

"Wie kannst du das so sicher sagen? Wir wissen nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, ob sie wieder ganz gesund wird. Vielleicht bleibt ein permanenter Schaden zurück."

Odo dachte nach. Er kannte Nerys nur zu gut um zu wissen, dass es nicht mehr nur um ein kleines Mädchen ging. Nerys und das gesamte bajoranische Volk teilten ein Schicksal, für das Mira als Sinnbild stand.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, ob sie wieder ganz gesund wird. Ich weiß aber, dass die Hilfe der Föderation ihr das Leben gerettet hat."

Nerys nickte zustimmend.

"Zu Anfang war ich schon skeptisch, ob die große Föderation wirklich das Richtige für Bajor ist. Aber jetzt bin ich sehr dankbar, dass wir ein Teil dieser Gemeinschaft sind. Ich hoffe nur, dass die kleine Mira wieder einen Sonnenaufgang sehen kann."

"Sieh sie als Symbol der Hoffnung, Nerys. Ich bin mir sicher, auch Bajor wird wieder einen Sonnenaufgang sehen."


	8. Kapitel 8 - Deep Space Nine, Krankenstat

**Kapitel 8 - Deep Space Nine, Krankenstation**

Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er die ganze Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbracht hätte. Wann hatten bei Ezri die Wehen begonnen? Ein kurzer Blick aus müden Augen auf den Chronometer verriet, dass es erst vier Stunden her war. Julian streckte sich und blickte zum Biobett, auf dem die Trill lag. Im Moment hatte sie eine Wehenpause, doch es konnte jederzeit weiter gehen.

Julian hatte schon viele Patienten leiden sehen. Doch bei Ezri war es anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in gewisser Weise für ihre derzeitige Situation verantwortlich war. Wenn sie vor Schmerz aufschrie, dann litt er innerlich mit. Am meisten beunruhigte ihn jedoch, dass er die meiste Zeit nur hilflos daneben stehen konnte.

"Julian", rief Ezri leise vom Biobett und unterbrach damit seine Gedanken.

"Ich bin hier, Schatz."

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

Die Frage verblüffte den Arzt.

"Wieso fragst du mich das? Bist du nicht diejenige, die gerade dabei ist ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen?"

"Nein, ich will wirklich wissen wie du dich fühlst."

"Ich bin Arzt. Ich war schon bei vielen Geburten dabei. Ich komme schon klar."

Ezri durchschaute Julians gespielte Professionalität. Dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut. Er war besorgt um sie, das fühlte sie.

Sie streichelte gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch. Ironischerweise waren ihre Sorgen, die sie die letzten sieben Monate begleitet hatten, wie weggeblasen. Nun freute sie sich nur noch darauf ihr Kind in den Armen zu halten.

"Ich habe nachgedacht", begann Ezri. "Wie findest du Nala?"

"Was ...?", fragte Julian verträumt.

"Als Namen für unsere Tochter. Meine Großmutter hieß so."

"Ich dachte, wir hätten uns auf Indira geeinigt."

Ezri versuchte sich umzudrehen, so dass sie Julian den Blick zuwerfen konnte, mit dem sie ihn bisher immer rumgekriegt hatte. Doch dem kleinen Leben in ihr schien das nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. Ein starker Schmerz schwillte in ihrem Bauch heran.

"Wir sollten uns schnell einigen", brachte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Ich glaube die Kleine kommt."


	9. Kapitel 9 - Bajor

**Kapitel 9 - Bajor**

Es war der schönste Winter, den man in Kendra seit 60 Jahren gesehen hatte. Die Siskos hatten zu einem traditionellen kreolischen Weihnachtsfest in ihr Haus geladen.

Nerys und Odo fühlten sich sichtlich wohl in dem in bajoranischem Stil gestalteten Heim. Auch die kleine Mira fühlte sich wohl. Sie spielte fröhlich mit Rebecca, der Tochter von Benjamin und Kasidy. Odo fand die Idee, Mira einzuladen, sehr schön. Seit die Kleine wieder sehen konnte, fühlte sich auch Nerys wie neugeboren und Odo freute sich über ihre wiedergefundene Unbeschwertheit.

Jake Sisko stand neben einer Wiege und bewunderte das jüngste Mädchen im Haus. Nadira Bashir schlief tief und fest und ließ die staunenden Blicke der Gäste seelenruhig über sich ergehen. Für Ezri und Julian war das Leben nicht mehr wie vorher. Ihre Tochter hatte das Band ihrer Liebe gestärkt. Aber sie beanspruchte auch einen großen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. So genossen die jungen Eltern die entspannte Zeit mit ihren Freunden.


End file.
